custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Cyst
Cyst was a male Vortixx who held the occupation of an executive in the Dywnale Foundries. Biography Early Life Like many Vortixx, Cyst was created by Mata Nui in the early days of the Matoran Universe. Coming into being as a male, he was designated as a lower-class citizen and tasked with conducting the more dangerous tasks of his people. He served as one of many workers who built weapons for the League of Six Kingdoms during their reign. Even after their fall, he continued to build for his employers. Years later, his employer decided to raise the prices of his goods to an extreme high. This caught the attention of the Brotherhood of Makuta, who demanded that the costs be more reasonable. When his employer and the other leaders refused, Icarax destroyed many of their factories, including Cyst's workplace. Though initially terrified of the Makuta's raw power, he began to take on an interest in his species. Centuries later, he and another Vortixx were selected to climb up The Mountain, as part of a ritual implemented upon its appearance. He and his partner scaled the mountain, battling its defenses and local Rahi. As they were almost at the top, the other Vortixx fell off the edge and down a Kio or two to a lower level. Their spine suffered severe damage from the impact, effectively paralyzing them from the waist down. While Cyst briefly contemplated on whether to save his partner, he concluded that it'd be more beneficial for him to abandon them than to risk his own life for theirs. With the Mountain busy trying to devour his former ally, Cyst quickly scaled back down it and return to civilization. For his apparent ruthlessness and willingness to survive, he was granted a higher position within his workplace. Millennia later, his employer- Dynwale- managed to expand her business onto the island of Tetra Nui. Although she initially planned to send a female Vortixx to the island, she found Cyst's organizational abilities to more suited for the task. The main problem was that it was against the law for males to leave the island at all. The solution came when the Island's local Makuta- Xerxez- approached them and revealed his powers over Teleportation to them. In exchange, however, he wanted the Vortixx to work as his personal assistant. Reluctantly, the CEO and executive agreed to his terms, and he relocated the male to Tetra Nui. Rebuilding himself afterwords, he would set up shop within his new office and began joint operations with Xerxez, often providing funds for them. Centuries later, Xerxez uncovered a statis canister hidden on Tetra Nui. He summoned Cyst to his lair and had him break through its encryption lock, revealing the contents to be that of a unique being. This entity identified itself as Naria, but they couldn't glean anymore information out of her. Shortly after studying her physiology, she was loaned to Cyst for safekeeping. TBW Cyst had lived in Tetra Nui his entire life, he originally held a low-ranking occupation inside the company, but eventually worked his way up to become one of it's executives. Abilities & Traits Cyst initially held disgust towards the system that ran Xian society. As he climbed up the food chain, however, he became just as corrupt as his supposed oppressors. He took bribes, endorsed Steltian slavery, and funded a large number of illegal projects outside Xia. He will do anything he can to hold his position inside the Corporation, even if it means selling out his own people. As arrogant as he was, he also had a cowardly nature buried beneath his pride. Mask and Tools Cyst is equipped with the latest omnitool, credit chip, and a crest in the shape of a Kanohi Jutlin. Though he mainly keeps it as a trophy, he is willing to use his Mask of Lightning for self-defense. Forms Due to his life away from Xia, he has rebuilt himself to avoid recognition from the Vortixx authorities. Appearances *None as of yet. Trivia *He used to be the owner of Naria. *He is a large reason why slavery is so common inside of the Xian Collective.